O Amor se foi
by Cupid Fire Girl
Summary: Quando Ben começa a sentir-se incomodado com a relação de Gwen e Kevin,ele não entende a razão e resolve dar uma virada no pasado,mas descobre coisas que não queria.Rated T por linguagem e temas adultos.BenXGwen/Bwen com leve Gwevin.Por favor,comentem!
1. Volta no tempo

Ben 10 pertence a Man Of Action e Cartoon Network

Todos os direitos reservados

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Amor Estranho**_

**--- Acorda, rapaz! - gritou uma voz feminina, logo de manhã de cedo.**

**--- Rrrrrrrr....... não... não,mãe.... Agora não...**

**--- Está bem se você quer perder as férias de fim de ano com o seu avô...-falou Sandra Tennyson ensaiando sair do quarto do filho.**

**--- O quê?! É hoje?-exclamou o menino surpreso e animado ao mesmo tempo. **

**--- É sim, Benjamim.**

**--- Oba! **

**--- Então se apresse, vai se vestir logo que o trailer já tá lá embaixo...**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Meia hora depois...**

**--- Oi, Vô! **

**--- Como vai, campeão? - respondeu o homem.**

**--- Ótimo!**

**--- Que bom... Mas olha... Tenho que conversar com você sobre um assunto, tudo bem? **

**--- Claro! Mas que assunto? **

**--- Mais uma vez, sua prima vem com a gente e...**

**--- Ah, não! De novo não! Tudo menos a Gwen! **

**--- Calma, me deixe terminar! Eu sei que ano passado foi um Inferno, mas ela mudou... Olha ela passou o dia inteiro ligando pra todas essas pessoas, só pra pedir desculpas por alguma coisa que ela fez e que as tenha magoado - Max disse entregando uma lista com nomes ao neto. **

**--- Ah... Lista grande,hein? Mas como é que você não sabe que é tudo armação dela? Pra fingir que agora é boazinha? **

" _Oi, é a Kai? Olha desculpe daquele dia que eu gritei com você sobre o Ben... _

_Não, tudo bem eu até já esqueci, mas você tinha razão eu o tratei como um cachorro... Aí, sabia que eu to de namorado, novo?_

_Não, mas que legal!" _

"_Alô, é a Joey? Olha... é fui eu que ... tipo assim te botou na cadeia... Então... er, desculpe?_

_Minha filha, há alguns dias eu falaria um bando de palavrões e ia aí arrancar sua cabeça, mas agora que estou fazendo terapia, consigo controlar minhas emoções... Eu saí da cadeia e prosperei na vida... Fiz um tratamento de beleza, agora meu cabelo voltou a ser comprido, melhor que aquele estilo punk, ninguém merece. Ah, tô na boa... Desculpas aceitas... Agora liçencinha, que tá na hora do meu SPA... Fui!" _

"_Alô, é da penitenciária Houston? Posso falar com uma moça chamada Feiticeira? _

_Desculpe, aqui só pode visitar as prisioneiras, conversas pelo telefone celular são proibidas... _

_Vocês não tem escuta? _

_Temos, mas são ordens do superior..." _

**--- Ouviu? Eu gravei tudo... Agora você entende? **

**--- Entendo... Entendo que até uma anta - burra saberia que não se pode ter celulares em presídios! **

**--- Ben... **

**--- Tá, mas ela ainda não pediu desculpas para a bandida, quero dizer pra Feiticeira...**

**--- Nós fomos ao presídio Houston antes de passar aqui... **

**--- E...**

**--- E a Feiticeira aceitou... **

**--- Tiveram dois filhinhos e depois se separou...!**

**--- Benjamin!!!!!!!!!! **

**--- Tá, fala...**

**--- A Feiticeira disse que ainda tá MORRENDO DE RAIVA, mas que com o tempo passa... Afinal ela vai ser solta mês que vem...**

**--- Ha, ha, ha, BEM FEITO! **

**--- Ben... **

**--- Tá bem, eu prometo que vou me comportar direitinho...**

**--- Que bom! Parece que finalmente vamos ter uma viagem sem vocês dois discutindo... -- disse o avô entrando no trailer. **

**O rapaz ficou para trás. **

"_Mas como eu ainda não tenho certeza, vamos ter que testar a santidade da idiota"._

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Olha, quem chegou... Seu primo!-- falou Max, assim que entrou na RV.**

**--- Oi, Ben! -- ela disse dando um abraço no rapaz.**

**--- O-Oi -- Ben gaguejou com um sorriso amarelo. **

**--- Eu prometo que dessa vez, a viagem vai ser super legal!**

**--- Ah, que bom! **

"_Quem diabos é você e o que fez com a imbecil da minha prima?! Ah, não... Pera aí é a mesma pessoa, só que dessa vez tá tentando bancar a Santa - do- Pau Oco..." _

**--- Ok, crianças hoje a gente vai pra um hotel bem legal pra dar um descansinho pra van, mas são só dois dias, está bem? **

**--- Esta bem, Vô, mas qual é o nome do hotel? **

**--- Cenius...**

**--- Puxa, que legal, minhas amigas disseram que esse hotel aí era demais! -- Gwen exclamou alegremente.**

" _**Minhas amigas disseram que esse hotel era demais... Ai...!"**_--**Ben pensou sarcasticamente**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chegando lá...**

**--- Boa noite. Sejam bem vindos ao Cenius. -- saudou o homem da recepção**

**--- Boa noite. Nós gostaríamos de ficar em 3 quartos durante 3 dias dessa semana. --- respondeu o avô**

**--- Ah, deixe-me ver... Hum, sinto muito senhor mais só sobraram 2 quartos... Sabe como é que é, né, o hotel tá ficando P-O-P-U-L-A-R... -- o homem falou num tom engraçado.**

**--- Ah, tudo bem... Fui! -- disse Vô Max, pegando a chave do quarto e saindo correndo em direção ao elevador.**

**O homem da recepção olhou pros dois primos. **

**--- Bom... Acho, que o avô de vocês quer mais um pouco de... er... privacidade... **

**-- É, mas privacidade é uma coisa, isso aí foi muito esquisito! -- Ben exclamou**

**--- Bom, de qualquer modo, divirtam-se e boa noite. O elevador é por ali.**

**--- Okay, boa noite! -- disseram os dois em coro.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ben e Gwen entraram no quarto.**

**--- Caramba, esse quarto é muito legal! -- a menina disse colocando as malas no chão ( que aliás ela carregou desde o elevador até o andar do quarto ) e pulando na cama.**

**--- É,né?-- o rapaz falou num tom desanimado**

**--- O que é? Você tá triste? **

**--- Não, não é nada, é só que eu tô com aquele joguinho novo, o Sumo Slammer Up Fight 2012 e tô sem nenhum amigo pra jogar comigo, então é meio triste,né?**

**Gwen não ouviu nenhuma palavra depois de **_Sumo Slammer Up Fight 2012 _**e somente falou:**

**--- É aquele em que pode escolher e criar os personagens que quiser?**

**--- Esse mesmo.**

**--- Um que pode adicionar pontos de vida toda vez que você estiver em situações de extremo risco?**

**--- Arrã.**

**--- Um que tem um cara gordão e alto que diz que a gente vai perder e quando a gente ganha manda a gente pra aquele lugar? **

**--- É, esse mesmo.**

**--- É um que tem uma gostosa que os criadores disseram que era pra os adversários dela ficarem babando e dar tempo pra ela dar uma surra neles, o que fez com que a maioria dos jogadores escolhessem personagens femininos pra "gostosa" não dar em cima delas, mas ainda tiveram uns caras que queriam manter a masculinidade no jogo e preferiram virar " rabo de saia " ? **

**--- É, esse jogo em que todos os caras são "rabo de saia". **

**--- É o jogo em que os animais...**

**--- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Você vai querer jogar ou não???!!! -- Ben explodiu**

**---Valeu!!! Cara valeu mesmo, tô te devendo essa! -- ela exclamou feliz abraçando-o com força.**

**--- Ahhh, tá, tá, mas me larga, tá bem? -- o rapaz disse empurrando para longe dele. **

**--- Tá, desculpe. **

**--- Agora, vamos jogar, pra você perder e essa humilhação acabar logo.**

**--- É o que nós veremos... -- Gwen falou encarando aquilo como uma brincadeira.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Depois de meia hora...**

**--- Como foi que você conseguiu? Isso é impossível!!! Ela é a lutadora mais fraca!Ela é uma marica! M-A-R-I-C-A! Ela nunca briga! Só sabe ficar parada num canto que nem uma marica! Ela é a franguinha desse jogo! Só sabe levar %0**# !!! -- Ben gritou indignado com raiva. Muita raiva.**

**--- Bom, ela não bateu no Nate, ela só levou-o para uma zona de risco, a qual você devia ter adicionado pontos de vida, e quando ele foi bater nela, bom aí ela fingiu que ia dar uma rasteira nele, ele deu um passo pra trás e caiu na lava, aí... **

**--- Ai, ninguém merece! Eu sei porque eu perdi! Eu só não sei como ela conseguiu isso! **

**--- Bom, foi tudo estratégia. **

**--- Estratégia... Sei... -- resmungou **

**--- Ah, só mais uma perguntinha.**

**--- Qual?**

**--- Você acabou de dizer que ela era marica, franguinha, que só sabe levar pancadas dos outros jogadores,certo?**

**--- É, e daí? -- ele perguntou ainda zangado**

**--- Então, porque quando a gente ligou o jogo, você disse que ela era a que tinha o melhor ataque?**

**---Ah,ah, eu disse,é?**

**--- Disse, disse que a Hern era a que tinha mais força.**

**--- Ah, eu devo ter confundido o ataque dela com a defesa,sabe?**

**--- Mas a defesa dela também é quase zero... **

**--- Ah, esquece,tá? Você ganhou e é isso que importa... **

**--- Você tá chateado? -- ela perguntou.**

**--- Não, to felicíssimo, eu perco um jogo idiota da minha prima, tenho que ficar confinado durante três dias num quarto com ela e o meu médico ainda disse que... --- Ben parou. --- Disse que eu sou alérgico a meninas idiotas. **

**--- Tá... -- Gwen disse num tom magoado. --- A sua prima idiota vai tomar banho e dormir pra não te dar mais alergia. **

**--- Isso, vai e não volta hoje! **


	2. Realização

_**C/A: Comentem,amem,gostem,odeiem mas comentem! **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- Acorda,Tennyson!—gritou uma voz jovial masculina,bem diferente do doce ar maternal que o desperta pelas manhãs. ---Francamente,Gwen,se ele continuar entrando em "_stand by"_ durante todas as missões a gente vai ter que se virar sem ele.

---Francamente, digo eu,Kevin,que nem sabia que essa palavra constava no seu vocabulário.—respondeu Ben num tom grosseiro de moleque,irritado com o susto que o outro tinha dado nele.

--- Quer que eu vá aí,pra te mostrar que, "voadora" e "falcon kick" também constam no meu vocabulário?—Kevin falou entre os dentes,com um dos punhos cerrados apontados para o outro garoto.

---Aí,se os dois vão se estapear feito duas garotinhas,encosta o carro antes que eu não sou meu pai pra ver luta livre nas sextas-feiras!—Gwen falou irritada.

---Ah,não,benzinho,é brincadeira minha com seu primo.Não é nada sério...

---Tá,mas encosta o carro,Kevin...Por favor...—insistiu a garota.

--- Gwen...—tentou replicar o moreno num tom meloso.

---Kevin,encosta a droga do carro!—explodiu ela,mesmo não parecendo irritada.

--- Aí,Kevin,acho melhor fazer o que ela tá falando,vai por mim,é experiência própria,de vez em quando minha mãe também fica assim,aí sai de baixo... –Ben tentou fazer graçinha mas só conseguiu um olhar de ódio do outro garoto.

Gwen aproveitou o momento de distração do motorista,pisou no freio,por cima do pé do cara e saiu correndo do carro. Kevin foi atrás dela,mas não sem antes soltar um gritinho digno de _"Psicose"_ e Ben ficou no carro observando pelo vidro o que parecia mais uma comédia romântica nota 6,daquelas bem água com açúcar,com direito a triângulo amoroso e tudo.Não,um triângulo,não,ele tava mais pro babaca que segura a vela nos encontros.O sexto sentido,o quinto elemento,o quarto mosqueteiro,o Teobaldo no meio de Romeu e Julieta,ou melhor o terceiro ma-... "Ah,que nojo..."— pensou o Kevin passar a mão no rosto da garota daquele jeito dava um embrulho no estômago horrí dizer quem ele pensava que era?O príncipe encantado?Não, tava mais para o tipo _"bad boy"_. Ben nunca foi nenhum santinho,mas ele era um outro tipo garoto rebelde.O cabelo vivia despenteado,ele arrumava confusão com os valentões do colégio tentando defender os "fracos e oprimidos",gostava de jogar videogame e futebol,era bem parecido com Kevin,mas este por outro lado tava mas pro tipo valentão que herói desajeitado.O que ela tinha visto naquele cara?Quem era ele pra falar assim com Ben?E, principalmente,porque Ben se importava? Ah,talvez estivesse apenas muito estressado.Não há mais DNAliens para lutar,nem qualquer bandido intergaláctico,tudo havia perdido a graça.E sem trevas,não há luz,blábláblá,mas principalmente sem vilões,não há mais "Eu vou virar herói!"... Ah,ele sentia falta dos tempos na RV do Vô Max,bons e velhos tempos...Ele e Gwen tentando arrancar o couro um do outro o tempo todo.E o Kevin tinha que tirar ele daquele momento,daquela lembrança,daquele momento... Lembranças marcantes quando são interrompidas abruptamente causam uma sensação de desconforto enorme em quem bancava o nostálgico.E Ben sentia falta daqueles tempos,mesmo sem aliens,era um momento família,indo pra um hotel,comendo a comida terrível do avô pelo meio do caminho e jogando videogame com a chata da Gwen,pelo menos não tinha ninguém tentando enfiar a língua na úvula da sua prima bem na sua frente e na maior cara-de-pau naquela época... E,isso tava começando a irritar e muito o jovem por um motivo que ele saberia depois.


	3. Corações partidos

Ben 10 pertence a Man Of Action e Cartoon Network

Todos os direitos reservados

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto pensava em tudo aquilo que o incomodava na relação entre o amigo e a prima, Ben não percebeu quando Kevin entrou no carro batendo a porta.

---Cara,mas qual é a droga do seu problema?!—perguntou o mais velho num tom perigoso.

--- Cadê a Gwen? Não vai me dizer que ela quis ir para casa sozinha...e você permitiu?--retrucou o outro ignorando a pergunta do primeiro.

--- Ela disse que precisa respirar,coisa de mulherzinha,eu já tô com a paciência esgotada dessa palhaçada. – suspirou Kevin enquanto se acomodava no assento do carro.--- Ah,mas claro tinha que ser por sua causa,parece que tudo que o "Benny" diz,pensa ou faz é importantíssimo e não pode ser ignorado,assim como não se pode tentar tirar o priminho queridinho do estado de transe porque ele frágil como porcelana... Isso é nojento,chega até a ser...a ser...--Ah,esquece...!

---A ser o que,cara,pode falar que a porcelana não vai arrebentar!—falou Ben com um certo tom de provocação na voz.

--- Cê quer que eu fale? Beleza, chega a ser INCESTO!

---Quê? Kevin você tá legal, a cabeça não tá doendo,olha a gripe tá pegando muita gente jovem sabia?

--- Você quer que eu fale o quê, nem uma mãe fica com esses cuidados com o filho, é... é estranho,irritante,é nojento pra caramba!—gritou Kevin batendo com as mãos no volante.

---E você tá irritado com o lance do incesto?—respondeu o mais jovem como se quisesse começar uma discussão.

---Não precisa repetir a palavra com "I".

--- Que palavra com "I",gente?-- Gwen surgiu de repente fazendo um sinal para Kevin abrir a porta do carro.

---Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!--gritaram os dois em coro.

---Que isso,parece que viram um fantasma?--disse a menina sentando-se calmamente ao lado do namorado.---Vocês estão muito estranhos hoje,credo...

--- Você ouviu a nossa conversa?--Ben perguntou com um friozinho na barriga.

---Não,só essa parte sobre a misteriosa palavra secreta com "I",mas se vocês não se sentirem a vontade para me contar, eu respeito,afinal,é bom que vocês tenham uns os laços.--a garota insinuou aquilo com tamanha naturalidade que assustou os dois rapazes.

--- A gente não tem segredos,Gwen.É só seu primo que hoje tá com um gênio do cão! Logo o Tennyson,um garoto tão calmo,tão maduro...Bah,até parece! Eu te conheço de outros verões,cara,você sempre foi encrenqueiro,ou não tá lembrado?Não sei como cinco anos te transformaram. Mas pra quem eu tô falando isso,sua prima te conhece a mais tempo que eu. Afinal vocês dois são como IRMÃOS!A propósito essa era a palavra com "I",ávamos falando que você e o Ben são tão próximos que são como irmã,Ken,Gwen!Que lindo,os primos!--disparou Kevin com o humor sarcástico e negro só provocar o amigo.

Mas Ben não ouviu mais nada depois da palavra "verões". Verão lembra os que ele passava com o Vô Max e a Gwen. Depois da escola,as tão merecidas fé infância,aquele lance de "eu era feliz e não sabia". Lembrava também como ele havia sido grosso com Gwen naquele verão de quando eles ainda eram crianç se ele tivesse sido mais gentil com ela,eles seriam mais pró mais próximos... Conscientemente,ela poderia até pensar que aqueles tempos foram tempos de criança e que as brigas,as disputas entre os dois fossem apenas coisas de ,lá no fundo de sua mente,ela deveria sentir nem que fosse uma mágoa ferida emocional que não cicatrizou.

---Nossa, que filosofia barata,cara...--pensou o garoto enquanto olhava as estrelas pela janela do carro com a mão apoiada no queixo.

Afinal o que ele pensava? Gwen era prima dele. O que as pessoas iriam dizer?Que ele era um pervertido,um doente da cabeç pelo menos era o que as pessoas super-mega-hiper-ultra-conservadoras que faziam parte de sua família iriam sabia que o resto dos amigos ia achar até graça,no máximo se assustar um pouco a princípio, mas a família ia achar a pior aberração desde o gato de duas caras,a vaca que cura calvice, o rato com uma das orelhas humana...De novo ele se pega fazendo listas esquisitas...

---Droga,isso tá me enlouquecendo...---resmungou olhando de volta para a paisagem através do vidro da janela.

---O que foi que você falou agora,querido?--indagou Gwen com um jeitinho meigo.

Kevin olhou para atrás com uma cara de quem estava estranhando o comportamento do garoto mais ainda.

---Nada.Não foi nada só tô pensando alto...Espera aí,o que é isso...?

---Isso o que,cara?--reclamou o amigo num tom meio nervoso.

---Para a droga do carro! Pára,pára!--gritou o rapaz mais novo num tom meio paranóico.

---Ah,não,de novo não! A gente não vai chegar lá nunca!--gritou o motorista afundando o pé no acelerador.

---Ben,quem dá ataque aqui sou eu,lembra?Você e Kevin é que deviam ser os controladinhos...

---Não, vocês não entendem! ENCOSTA!--disse o herói gesticulando compulsivamente.

Pararam o carro no acostamento da estrada. Todos saltaram e ficaram olhando para a paisagem do local. Um local ermo.Não tinha nada a não ser um telefone público,provavelmente quebrado e uma loja de conveniências não muito longe.

---E agora,Tennyson? O que é aqui?--perguntou Kevin.

--- ....

---Ben,você tá olhando para onde?--perguntou a garota.

Sem resposta.O rapaz apenas respirou fundo e começou a caminhar com passos largos em direção à olhou para a rua.

---Vamos,o que você tá esperando?

---Ah,Gwen,você vai entar na nóia do Tennyson?

A menina apenas olhou para ele demonstrando que estava mesmo brava.

---Ele está estranho hoje,você está estranho hoje e eu não quero ficar maluca como vocês, mas a gente tá entre família e ,dá pra gente agir como se a gente gostasse mesmo uns dos outros?

---Tá...vamos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na loja...

---Ben,cadê você?--gritou a menina.

---Aí,vai ver que ele já foi embora e tá esperando no carro.

---Não sem avisar a gente antes.

Assim que avistou o caixa tratou de perguntar:

---Moço,por acaso você viu um garoto passar por aqui correndo,agora à pouco?

---Um de cabelo castanho?

---É.

---Com olhos verdes?

---É.

---De jaqueta verde?

---É.

---Com um relógio verde no pulso?

---É.

---De aproximadamente 1,80m?

---É.

---Bom...

---CACETE! Olha,cara,obrigado pela informação mas é que nosso amigo tá meio sensível hoje,aliás eu não sei porque a gente veio aqui,ele já deve ter ido ,vamos Gwen?--Kevin irritou-se e já puxava a menina pelo braço.

---Esperem!--gritou o homem.---Ele passou por aqui sim,só que acho que é melhor vocês não falarem com o garoto parece que tá discutindo com uma garota lá nos que se chama Jessica,Jenny...

---Julie?--perguntou a menina.

---É,o nome era mais ou menos esse.--respondeu o homem tirando o boné e coçando um pouco a cabeça,pensativo.

---Eu vou lá falar com ele, fica aqui e espera a gente que essa história tá muito estranha...--a garota falou encaminhando-se pra o fim do corredor.---_Minha nossa,eu tenho que tomar conta de tudo por aqui..._

---Tchau,Gwen,vai tomar conta do priminho!--gritou o rapaz enquanto via a namorada desaparecer.E virando-se pra o caixa: ---Aí,cara,vocês tem aqui motor envenenado,é que eu tô precisando,sabe?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Ben!Fala comigo!Você não pode deixar a gente preocupado desse jeito,você não tem esse direito!--gritou a menina.---Ben!

De repente ela viu um vulto.

---Ei,você!Espera,você viu um menino passar por aqui agora?!

O vulto parou assustado quando olhou para ela e saiu correndo.

_---Não só viu como também é o próprio !_

---Me deixa, Gwen! --gritou ele.---Eu quero ficar sozinho!

---Mas não vai mesmo!

E dizendo isso correu à frente dele e conseguiu pará-lo.

---Espera aí,você está chorando?


	4. Um novo começo

Ben 10 pertence a Man Of Action e Cartoon Network

Todos os direitos reservados

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ben levou as mãos aos olhos enxugando as lágrimas e puxou a gola da jaqueta,recompondo-se rapidamente.Não estava acostumado a chorar e não queria deixar ninguém vê-lo assim naquele estado,principalmente ela.

---Eu estou ótimo,vamos voltar pro carro de onde ninguém deveria ter saído.

---Ben ,eu acho melhor a gente conversar...--disse ela pondo a mão no ombro do primo.---Você anda estranho desde que a gente saiu de casa e não quer conversar.É porque não há mais pancadaria,é? Porque você não pode mais bater em bandidos?Porque se for isso...

---Gwen...

---Olha se for isso,você não precisa se preocupar...

---Gwen...

---Considere isso como umas férias,afinal você precisa de umas depois de tudo que já rolou,né?

---GWEN!

---Que foi?

---Vamos voltar...Está tudo bem...--suspirou ele.

---Mas o que houve?Fala logo!Você não percebe que quanto mais você fala que está tudo bem,mas você preocupa as pessoas?!Isso...isso...isso é egoísmo!

---Egoísmo? Tá certo, Gwen. Não há "pessoas" só você se preocupa! E como a voz do povo é a mesma que a de Deus,eu não vou levar seu argumento em consideraçã terminada.--e falando isso o garoto começou a caminhar em direção a um lugar indeterminado.

Gwen novamente prostou-se na frente dele e gritou:

---Sabe,eu não aguento mais!Você fez a gente parar no meio da estrada para entrar numa loja,passou batido pelo atendente e sabe o que o cara me disse?

---Não,o quê?!

---Que você tava falando com uma garota cujo nome era bem parecido com J-U-L-I-E!

---Eu.......droga...-- baixou os olhos .Humilhado.---Gwen...

---Fala ninguém vai te condenar por nada!

---A Julie tava na loja de conveniência.

---Ai,meu Deus,que horror! Porque ela faria algo tão horrível assim?! É pecado! Nossa...Que namorada prostiranha que você tem,priminho!

---Tá vendo,por isso que eu não gosto de falar com você sobre essas coisas,você leva tudo no brincadeira,garota!

---Nossa,eu só estava brincando um pouco,eu, hein?--respondeu ela,um pouco chateada.

---Julie estava na loja de conveniências, mas quando eu a chamei para sair hoje ela disse que estava febril e que,como não queria passar para mim,não poderíamos ir para o cinema esse fim de semana.

---Tá e aí?

---E aí,que quando eu a surpreendi na loja ela se assustou e...

---Poxa,ela não te esperava lá, né? --Gwen interrompeu.

---Dá,pr'eu falar? Ela se assustou e começou a gaguejar quando eu perguntei o que ela fazia lá.Aí eu quis saber sobre a febre dela,ela nem sabia do que eu falava e ficou estava estranha,eu a bombardeei de perguntas e ela soltou a seguinte frase: _"Ben,eu estou vendo outra pessoa, quero terminar." _A gente discutiu e ela foi que agora vou ter que voltar a segurar vela toda vez que você e o Kevin saírem. É isso,Gwen,satisfeita?

---...

---E agora a você vai ficar calada?

---...

---Legal...

Gwen simplesmente abraçou o garoto e sussurou no seu ouvido:

---Me desculpa,tá?Você vai ficar bem,há outros peixes na água,sabe?Você só precisa se lembrar de duas palavrinhas...

---Seja genuíno,eu sei...--suspirou.---Mas só aparecem garotas que não prestam!--falou ele com os punhos cerrados dando eu forte soco no poste de luz,o que fez sua mão sangrar.

---Ahhh!

---Ben!

---Minha mão...ai....--gemeu ele de dor.

---Vamos pra casa,machão,você vai precisar descansar depois basta saber se o Kev ainda tá esperando a gente,porque nós já demoramos um tempão.--brincou a garota,botando o braço em volta do ombro dele.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguns minutos depois,caminhando pela estrada...

---Kevin! Kevin! Somos nós,o Ben já voltou!

---Vai ver que ele nos deixou aqui.--falou o garoto com a voz calma.

---Que isso,ele não faria uma coisa dessas com a gente...--Gwen replicou ofendida.

---Sabe,você deposita muita confiança nele,cuidado pra não decepcionar-se,já que não seria a primeira vez que ele iria nos deixar.

---Kevin mudou Ben, o caráter dele mudou. Ele está do nosso lado agora.

---Não é do caráter dele que eu duvido,ele mostrou que não é tão ruim assim,mas em outras questões a conduta dele deve ser posta em dúvida...

---E em quais questões a conduta dele deveria ser posta em dúvida, ?--Gwen falou num tom brincalhão.

---Nas amorosas, por exemplo... --falou o garoto sério.

---Quê?A só pode ser brincadeira. Ben, não é porque a Julie terminou com você que você vai ter que arruinar a vida de todos os casais que você conhecer, poxa! Vai aparecer outra garota!Eles não são iguais, caramba!

---Primeiro, eu não estou falando isso porque terminei com a Julie, eu tinha essa dúvida antes mesmo de conhecê-la e segundo, que Julie e Kevin são diferentes eu sei,mas em que ponto o seu atual e melhor que a minha ex,hein?--desafiou o jovem.

---Ben, eu nunca pensei que a gente fosse chegar nesse ponto, você me decepcionou...

---Sem papo furado, Gwen! Responde! Em que o Kevin é melhor que a Julie?

---Você quer saber em que?Okay, ELE NÃO ME TRAIU, NÃO ME TRAI E NUNCA VAI ME TRAIR!

---Veremos...

---Benjamin Tennyson, não é porque você terminou um namoro que eu você deixar você descarregar suas frustrações em mim e no meu namorado!

---Legal,agora você assume o namoro, palmas para ela, senhoras e senhores!--gritou o garoto batendo as mãos no ar.

---Tomara que esfole a pele da mão mais ainda... --Gwen falou só para magoar.---Vamos,Ben,a gente tem que achar ele...Kevin!Kevin!Onde você está!

---Gwen,aquele ali não é ele?--falou Ben apontando para uma figura no outro lado da rua.

Gwen apertou os olhos e tentou focalizar na imagem,enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais mais se aproximava mais parecia que era ele,mas não gostava do que via. Tinha uma outra garota beijando ele na boca.E ele não parecia fazer nenhum esforço para afastá-la dele, pelo contrário,Kevin parecia gostar e ainda por cima,puxar a moça pela cintura.

---Kevin!--gritou Gwen a poucos metros do "casal". ---E...e...Julie?Mas por quê?

---Então era ele a outra pessoa, Julie?--falou Ben aproximando-se do local junto com Gwen num tom frio e nem um pouco surpreso.---Legal,gente,muito legal,acho que nem o melhor diretor de novela das 7 pensaria num desfecho tão interessante para nós quatro.

---Ben,não foi proposital,simplesmente aconteceu...Quando eu te vi,eu nem sabia dele...Me desculpa...

---Não precisa se desculpar, não Julie, ele só tá chateado porque eu peguei a namorada e a prima dele ao mesmo tempo. --falou Kevin provocando.

O sangue do herói subiu a cabeça e ele fez menção de bater a mão na tela do relógio,num gesto automático. Vendo isso,Kevin riu e falou:

---Eu sabia, você só sabe brigar com esse relógio, na hora do "vamo ver" você não passa de um frangote,pode até se achar o tal mas não passa de um que nem sabe bater direito.

De fato,Kevin tinha razã podia ser alto,mas Kevin era mais e ainda por cima tinha mais músculo.E músculo pra homem contava,ainda mais na hora de uma , Ben não quis nem pensar em desvantagem.Rápido como um raio,deu um gancho acertando em cheio o queixo do outro que caiu sentado no chão.O mais novo tentou partir pra cima,mas Kevin segurou os pulsos do garoto com toda a forç se dar por vencido,Ben deu um chute na barriga do outro que gritou em dor. Com os pulsos livres Ben,já estava preparado para trocar mais socos com Kevin,que ainda rolava no chão com as mãos na barriga.

---Ben!--gritou Gwen.

---Kevin!--gritou Julie.

E com isso,as duas seguraram os garotos para evitar que algo pior pudesse acontecer.

---A gente vai embora agora! Vamos,Kevin,não quero ver você mais metido em brigas,as coisas vão mudar!--falou Julie segurando pelo braço dele.

---Ai,o corpo ainda tá doendo,espera garota!--chiou Kevin indo para o carro com Julie.

--- Quem deu "falcon kick",hein,Kevin?--gritou Ben de longe.

Kevin fez menção de voltar e retomar a briga, mas Julie o puxou novamente pelo braço.

---Vamos,Gwen,eu já tive emoção de mais por hoje,já tô satisfeito.--falou Ben virando-se para Gwen.

---...

---Gwen?Terra,para Gwen...

---Ele me traiu... ele não fez isso...quer dizer..ele fez...meu Deus,ele fez!--gritou Gwen desesperada,fazendo sua voz ecoar na que abriram um buraco no coração da jovem.

Ben pôs a mão no rosto dela e encarou a menina alguns segundos que pareciam eternidade.

---Vamos para a minha casa,lá a gente conversa.--Ben sussurrou carinhoso no ouvido dela.

---Ah...Ben...você não se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe?--falou Gwen com a voz sumida,ainda abalada.

---Qual?  
---ESTAMOS SEM CARRO NO MEIO DO NADA!

---Não estão, não.--gritou uma voz ao longe.

---Ei, péra aí, você não é o caixa da loja?

---Sou e eu vi tudo que ,pra um cara que até pouco era considerado um frangote você sabe dar uns belos socos,hein,rapaz?--perguntou o homem aproximando-se dos dois.

---São os hormônios,na hora a gente pensa feito um animal...--falou Ben com um jeito meio metido.

---Hormônios?Sei...Bom,meu carro não é tão bom quanto o do amigo de vocês mas acho que dá para levá-los em casa em segurança e com um certo conforto.

---É melhor que nada,valeu cara!E então,vamos,Gwen?--falou o rapaz animado.

--- Hum-hum,obrigada,moço...--a menina respondeu com olhos no chão enquanto entrava no carro junto ao primo.

O Sol já começava a surgir no horizonte,o dia iria raiar e todos os problemas,um por um, seriam esquecidos pelos eles iriam se dissipar nesse novo começo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. O sentimento proibido

**Ben 10 e Ben 10 Alien Force pertencem ao Cartoon Network e ao grupo Man Of Action**

_Sério gente,porque se as duas séries do Ben 10 tivessem um dedinho meu,o Ben e a Gwen iam ficar juntos!_

O carro andou vários quilômetros até a casa dele, e Gwen ficou calada durante todo o percurso. Pudera, foi muita "informação" de uma vez só!E pra uma garota que acabou de descobrir que o namorado a traía com a namorada do primo, alguém que já considerava uma amiga, até que ela estava reagindo muito bem. O garoto até que tentou puxar um papo com ela, até o (o caixa da loja) fez uns esforços,todos em vão, para reanimá-la mas todas as perguntas e comentários soltos eram respondidos por simples onomatopéias como: "Ah!", "Nossa!" e "Hum-hum...".Por mais que tentasse fingir algum interesse nas perguntas apenas para não ser mal-educada,ela só queria ficar calada.O silêncio e a solidão eram bem mais confortáveis,eram bem mais...êncio quieto...Que novidade...Quanta bobagem. Talvez fosse melhor ficar calada com pensamentos no vazio do que "elucubrar bobagens" e fingir que queria falar com algué repente,seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um abrupto barulho de motor de carro.

---Gwen?Vamos, Gwen já chegamos!--falou Ben ao sair do carro e tentando não assustá-la apenas removê-la daquele estado de estado de espírito que ele conhecia bem.

---Ahn, quê? Que foi?--respondeu distraída.

---Nós chegamos na casa do seu primo,o " Braddock", aí.--brincou o homem.---E aliás,eu acho que eu conheço essa casa de algum lugar...Será,que é...Não,muito difícil,mas talvez seja...Com licença ,rapaz,mas você se importa se eu falar com os seus pais?Só um instante se não for incômodo.

---Mas é claro,eu já ia convidá-lo!Seria uma grosseria se eu não deixasse, depois de tudo que o senhor fez. --e dando uma pausa continuou:---Bom,mesmo que não tivesse feito nada por nós acho que não teria problemas.

---É,porque se for a família que eu penso que é...Obrigado de qualquer forma.

---Tá tudo bem, cara, pode entrar. E aí, Gwen, vai entrar também?

---Vou, vou sim. Só me dá um tempinho...--falou a garota um tanto desanimada pondo as mãos no rosto e passando o cabelo para atrás da orelha. ---Vão vocês dois na frente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na residência de Carl e Sandra Tennyson...

---Não acredito que é você!--gritou Carl,pai do Ben,quando viu o suposto "atendente de loja" entrar em sua casa.

---Pera aí, você e o se conhecem ? --indagou o menino completamente atônito ao perceber a troca de olhares dos dois .

---Não,claro que não!Quero dizer,sim,de certa forma,um pouco...Olha,Ben é uma longa história...--começou o pai naquele tom que os adultos usam quando tentam explicar de onde os nenéns vêm.

Com a expressão ofendida ,o convidado logo disparou:

---Longa história uma ova!Eu fui padrinho de nascimento do seu pai, vergonha,Carl,ainda com essa mentalidade,rapaz?Nós somos todos filhos da...

---Grande Luz Maior,antes que alguém pense bobagem...--respondeu Carl cansado.---Não acredito que vou ter que explicar um troço desses pro meu filho...Olha,Ben quando eu nasci,o seu avô Max...Ele estava numa missão com os Encanadores e fez amizade com algumas espécies aliens.O sujeito que você tá chamando de é um...um...

--- Necrofriggian, traduzido do idioma latim que não mais vigora no planeta Terra, "temperatura do morto". --interrompeu o "". ---Pelo menos é como os humanos que sabem da nossa existência nos chamam.

---Ahn? --Ben continuou sem entender nada.

---Lá vamos nós de novo...-resmungou ele.E,falando isso,removeu uma máscara grudada em seu rosto, revelando seu no meio da sala de estar um enorme alien azul com antenas ,asas e que exalava um hálito gelado de sua boca.

---Tcharã! Muito legal,não é,Ben?--perguntou o alien um tanto vaidoso.

---Calafrio?! O seu padrinho é o Calafrio,que barato,pai! Eu também queria um padrinho assim!Bom, não que o Tio Arnold não seja legal,ele é maneiro,é só que...

O alien arregalou os olhos e exclamou animado:

---Tio Arnold? Se for Arnold Spencer,rapaz, esse era meu sobrinho!

---Ah,não,meu Deus,o tio Arnold também,não!Pelo menos esse o Senhor livra da sina dessa família de sofredores malucos...--explodiu o pai.

Ignorando o afilhado,o alienígena começou:

---O seu pai nunca viu com bons olhos o emprego do Max,não ligue para sou um velho amigo do seu avô...

---E bota "velho" nisso!--gritou Carl nervoso de costas para a cena.

---Bom,como eu dizia eu sou um velho amigo do seu avô e estou na Terra há muito tempo trabalhando como ,eu tinha que ter um ,não ia fazer muito sentido um cara azul andando pelas ruas...A não ser que ele formasse um grupo com mais dois caras e começasse a fazer propaganda de celular por aí,mas acho que isso é outra histó,aí eu virei caixa de loja e escolhi um sobrenome falso,porque é o do meu cantor terrestre ás,alguém já disse pra vocês que os humanos têm as melhores músicas?

---A vovó Verdona disse uma vez,ela é uma Anodita,você sabia?--falou Ben interessado no assunto.---Aliás,falando nisso,eu vou ver como a Gwen está,ela ainda não saiu do bom te conhecer

---Espera aí, filho, a Gwen está aqui?!Você já ligou pros pais dela?Ben?Ben?!--falou o pai,mas foi tudo em vão,pois o filho já havia saído porta afora.---E você,tio Jackson,nós vamos ter uma conversinha...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No quarto do Ben,(que Ben aproveitou para ir enquanto seu pai armava um barraco com o padrinho-alien)....

---Dá pra acreditar nisso? Tipo é uma das coisas mais legais do ano!O padrinho do pai e o meu são aliens! É meio estranho,mas a gente já tá acostumado a esse tipo de coisa,né,Gwen? Gwen?

---Hum,hum,eu tô te ouvindo,pode continuar.--falou a garota com a mão apoiada no queixo e olhar fixo para o espaço dividido entre o teto e a parede.

---Droga,eu me esqueci totalmente do seu problema naquela confusão,me desculpa...

---Ex-problema. --cortou ela,levantando os olhos para cima pela primeira vez.---Falando nisso,posso ficar na sua casa,é só por hoje,eu posso dormir em qualquer lugar que me arranjarem.

---"Qualquer lugar", não mocinha, isso aqui é uma família, não um mero conjunto de pessoas que dividem as mesmas ligações consanguíneas. --filosofou ele.

---Valeu,mas eu tô falando sério,pode ser qualquer lugar,até mesmo porque seus pais não vão aprovar 100% a ideia de me ter dormindo no mesmo quarto de algum de vocês,principalmente o seu.

---Por quê?

---Ah,você sabe,né,cara...Não fica legal...

Ben sentou-se ao lado da garota na cama e deu um para a direita e ficou encarando a menina por "alguns infinitos minutos".

---Ben...?

---Quê?

---Dá para parar de fazer isso?

---Isso o quê?

---Ficar me encarando desse jeito,dá nervoso...

---Ah,qual é,dá um sorrisinho.

---Não tô a fim....

---Você faria o dia de alguém mais feliz...

---Me deixa,não é porque a casa é sua, que você pode me sacanear e muito menos estar imune de levar uns tapas, mesmo de leve.

---Agora fiquei animadinho,vai me bate!--falou Ben tentando mexer ainda mais com os brios dela.---Me bate,que eu sou um garoto muito mau!

---Droga,Ben,que nojo!--gritou Gwen levantando de supetão da cama.---Agora eu sei porque o Kevin queria bater em...

Parou quando ouviu o ele lhe era desagradável aos ouvidos.Não queria mais pensar nisso,voltou a ficar do lado do Ben,olhou para o primo e falou:

---Tá,a culpa não é não tenho o direito de descarregar em você.

---Falando nisso,você quer ouvir um poeminha que eu fiz especialmente pra você?Saca, ouve só:_Eu sei que a culpa não é minha,mas também não sei o que se passa na sua cabecinha/Você parecia ser uma garota inteligente,então como foi escolher pra namorar aquele tipo de gente?/A essa hora ele deve estar pegando minha ex-namorada,que eu descobri que não passa de uma gata bem safada/Então,por que você insiste em sofrer,se eu já botei o cara pra correr/Priminha eu já ganhei a luta e dei um socão no filho- da- p...polícia/Portanto não pense em seu namorado pois ele não passa de um v....vagabundo._ Essa é a versão censurada, se quiser eu te entrego mais tarde,a original.

---...

---Tá,desculpa,brincadeira de mal gosto,né?

---Quer saber do que?

---Que?

---Eu vou adorar ouvir a versão original mais tarde!

E falando isso desatou a rir. Mal podia acreditar que naquele estado, alguém conseguiria fazê-la sequer sorrir. Só mesmo ele para fazê-la sentir tão bem num momento difí sabia tirar o melhor das coisas,por mais difíceis que estas fossem.

--- E então, ainda emburrada?--perguntou ele sentando-se novamente ao lado dela e passando as costas da mão em sua face.

---Hehehe, não mais, né?

---...

---....

---Ben,porque você tá me encarando de novo?--murmurou ela um tanto desconcertada.

Sem resposta. Ele estava encarando-a de novo, mas desta vez não parecia que estava prestes a aprontar alguma. Não, muito pelo contrário, ele estava era bem sério. E, antes, que pudesse tentar falar com ele de novo, ele fechou os olhos e lentamente aproximou-se do rosto da garota. Não, ele não ia fazer aquilo, ele não podia fazer aquilo. Mas ia. Enquanto ela ficou paralisada, ele fixou os seus lábios nos ...delicado,não nojento,nem doente,como sabia que muitos chamariam se soubessem. Passou as mãos atrás da cabeça da jovem, acariciando os fios de cabelo. Não houve reação por parte da menina, nem atração, nem repulsa, apenas deixou ser beijada e ser puxada para perto do peito do rapaz. Ninguém estava pensando em nada. Havia nenhum raciocínio lógico, apenas ações puramente instintivas.

Eles ainda estavam abraçados, quando a maçaneta da porta girou lentamente...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Essa semana vão começar meus provões,mas na quarta que vem já vou poder entrar no computador e escrever o resto da história. Vejo todos em breve! Abraços!!!**


	6. Lábios contraditórios

A maçaneta da porta do quarto do garoto girou lentamente fazendo um típico barulho de um metal enferrujado que felizmente permitiu aos dois se separarem do beijo antes que a pessoa os visse. Surgiu então a figura do pai dele que já foi logo perguntando com um sorriso no rosto:

---E então,crianças vocês vão jantar agora?Olha, já tá saindo à janta é só esperar mais um pouquinho, mas se vocês quiserem comer mais tarde... A propósito Gwen, seus pais ligaram e eu expliquei que pelo visto você vai dormir aqui em casa hoje, falando nisso, filho, a gente tem que arranjar um lugar para sua prima dormir,porque no chão ela não fica.Só mais uma coisa,o tio Jackson,aquele cara...alien...ser...ah,que seja,ele já foi embora,ainda bem!Ok,é só isso,quando a fome bater, é só falar!Tchau!--e falando isso,saiu do aposento.

---...

---...

---Então...

Ben tentou começar a falar, mas foi logo interrompido por um tapa em seu rosto. Um tapa bem dado. Não gritou de dor, nem esperneou como um garoto de dez anos faria, apenas virou-se para ela com uma expressão de indignação e raiva ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos da menina estavam marejados.

---Por que você fez isso?!--gritou ele.

---Eu que pergunto, por que você fez isso, hein?Você não pode sair beijando a primeira que te aparece só porque tá carente da namoradinha!

---O quê?!Não foi nada disso!--gritou sem se preocupar se os pais o ouviriam.---Eu te beijei porque...Droga,eu sou humano!

---Eu tô sozinha,Ben,não DESESPERADA.--e dizendo isso levantou-se da cama e deixou o quarto,mas não sem antes dizer:---Eu vou almoçar,se você quiser vai lá ou fica aqui pensando na besteira que você acabou de fazer.

Ele levantou os olhos e olhou para o vazio do quarto.Só ele.Não tinha a menor graça sem afinal,pra que ficar toda nervosinha? Era só um beijo!Será que ele era tão mal beijando assim? E o que ela quis dizer com "carente de namoradinha"?Ele não a havia beijado só porque terminou com Julie,e sim,porque gostava isso que devia ter falado, não um "Droga,eu sou humano!".Muitos "porque" ,muita explicaçã do jantar Ben tinha que falar como se sentia, pra ela não achar que era só um objeto pra objeto onde podia descarregar suas emoções.Não,aquilo não ia ficar correndo as escadas e foi jantar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois do jantar...

O pai de Ben estava lendo o jornal com as pernas cruzadas na poltrona e a mãe lavava a louça. Ben estava sentado no sofá vendo TV e Gwen,assim como o tio, lia um livro, mas com uma expressão de desinteresse e num canto mal iluminado da sala de e meia,passava a ponto do indicador na superfície dos lábios,de modo que Ben não sabia se era porque estava lendo alguma passagem da história que despertava algum tipo de desejo de garota ou algo do gênero,ou se era porque ainda sentia o beijo que ele havia dado, não havia mais de uma hora.Não podia deixar a dúvida fazê-lo sofrer e ele foi logo soltando essa:

---E aí,lendo muita besteira? --falou tomando o livro das mãos da garota e sentando-se ao lado dela,todo cheio de intimidade.

---Hã?Que?Não!Ei,me devolve isso! --gritou a menina ainda tentando se situar no que estava acontecendo. Tudo foi rápido de mais e ela estava "mergulhada" no livro.---Tia Sandra,olha o que o Ben está fazendo comigo!Tio Carl!Olha pra isso,assim,não dá!--reclamou com os tios,fazendo uma voizinha de menina de 5 anos.

---Arrã,continuem brincando,crianças.--falou a mulher balançando a cabeça sem tirar os olhos dos pratos sujos.

---Isso aí,meninos...--murmurou o pai de cabeça baixa.

---Viu?Papai e mamãe concordam...--mexeu o primo.

---Fica quieto,pivete,eles tão aqui só em corpo,mas em espírito,tão longe...--resmungou ela.

---A gente pode conversar?--falou Ben com o tom de voz mudado.

---N-Não,não quero...Eu já tinha me esquecido...

---Se já tinha se esquecido, como é que já sabe do que eu tô falando sem eu nem dizer?

---Eu...eu...não preciso explicar nada pra você! Você me agarrou...

---Pera aí,agarrei nada!

---...e me beijou a força!

---Ô,ô,ô,os japoneses não precisam ficar sabendo da nossa discussão...--falou o garoto rindo.---E muito menos os meus pais...Você não quer subir lá em cima,pro meu quarto?

---Primeiro, subir pra baixo, aí é "Flórida", só pra não dizer outra coisa, e segundo, a última experiência que eu tive no seu quarto não foi exatamente agradável...

---Olha,que seus lábios são contraditórios...

---Mas o quê,hein?--indagou ela com uma expressão infantil no rosto.

Ele não respondeu levantou-se do sofá,subiu as escadas e desapareceu na escuridão da não sabia por quê,mas suas pernas se mexerem num movimento quase que automático e ela seguiu o rapaz sem pensar em quase nada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No quarto do Ben...

A porta estava aberta e não havia sinal da presença do entrou calmamente e sentou na cadeira ergonômica do ,tava acontecendo a porcaria toda de um cara dava em cima dela, ficava de palhaçada e brincava com seus sentimentos,mais um que partia seu coraçã uma sensação desagradável,como uma pedra que arranhava sua garganta e subia pelo seu pescoç por ar com a boca aberta só para não sentir mais lágrimas escorrerem em seu vive chorando conhece muito bem essa téé que deu certo.A sensação física passou,não precisava bancar a bebê chorona pela milésima vez nos últimos a dor no coração uma mão pousar no seu ombro.Não precisa olhar para trás para saber quem era,mas fez questão de fazê-lo.

Olhou no fundo dos olhos dele e falou firme:

---O que você quer de mim?!

---Ver você feliz...mesmo que não seja ser que eu não mereça.Não...pode ser não...Eu não mereço mesmo.--respondeu Ben triste.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira e andou pelo quarto. Ele poderia ter tantas outras garotas, por que foi dar de ficar carente justo com ela. E que cara egoísta, ele não sabia que ela estava fragilizada?Beijar assim, porque estava carente de colinho era o cúmulo ou ele não sabia que a outra maneira dela interpretar o beijo poderia ser porque ele estava com pena dela?Não sabia o que era pior,ele beijá-la porque estava inconformado com a perda da namorada ou porque estava condoído será que a menina exagerava?Sim porque um beijo é só um beijo.Não,não era isso.Não era o fato de ser um beijo,era o que ele representava,ou melhor o que ELA um objeto para se descarregar as frustrações ou um ser digno de pena. Mas pera lá,o que ele disse?

---Ben,repete o que você disse...por favor.--ela falou um tanto desconcertada.

---Eu não te mereço. Mas eu pensei que a gente podia conversar sobre como você é melhor do que eu. --sorriu ele de orelha a orelha.

---Eu não sei,eu ainda tô meio confusa...

Um silêncio profundo se instalou entre os dois.Não se sabe quanto tempo eles ficaram parados olhando pro ontem,mas foi um bom tempo sem dizer nada,sem trocar uma palavra,nem um olhar tí quebrou o silêncio:

---O que você quis dizer com aquele lance do "contraditório"?

---Que?

---O lance que você disse lá na os lábios...

---Ah... muito profundo.É só que os mesmos lábios que pronunciaram as palavras para expressar sobre como o beijo foi desagradável,retribuíram o meu carinho...o meu...gesto de afeto.

---...

---E agora o silêncio que me mata!

---...

---Já chega!Eu fico aqui sofrendo e me abrindo contigo e tudo que recebo em troca é um tapa raivoso e depois, pior, a maldita indiferença! Amor é que nem doença,uma hora acaba...nem que a pessoa tenha que morrer para que isso aconteça! --e falando essa última pérola o rapaz já foi saindo porta afora.

---Não,espera! --gritou ela,desesperada,puxando ele pelo braço.

Ben olhou para trás desconfiado.

---Um outro tapa?Um sermão? O que agora para completar a noite maravilhosa?!

---Isso aqui,seu bobo.

Já deu pra imaginar o que rolou, né? Ela deu um beijo delicado nos lábios retribuiu o beijo,tirou a jaqueta e jogou na cadeira ao lado.A jovem não quis nem saber o que fazia:perdeu noção de tempo,de situação,de espaç de espaço.O beijo continuou,a noite continuou e o amor começou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas o Ben vai ter que tomar cuidado,porque ele vai ganhar dois poderosos inimigos nesse romance com a Gwen!Não percam o próximo capítulo.**

**P.S.:ACABARAM AS PROVAS!Média geral 8,6!UHUUUU!!!Tô livre pra ficar mais tempo no santo lazer,mas agora preciso dormir,pra v6 terem uma ideia a escola foi o que menos me estressou hoje,porque o resto do dia...um saco.**


	7. Consequência

**Pra começar gostaria de me desculpar com todo mundo, porque têm uns capítulos com palavras cortadas,faltando já tentei consertar mas nunca muda todos os erros,só ,de volta a história.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

23:10 da noite

A noite era fria,o céu escuro e um chuvisco agradável caía nas ruas da pra debaixo dos lençóis completamente ainda se tivesse um "cobertor de orelhas" para fazer companhia,alguém especial para se ficar perto e ajudar a esquecer todos os problemas da vida.Só curtir o "quase-silêncio", já que o chuviscar lá fora ainda era audível. Claro,seria bem mais confortável se não houvesse a preocupação de alguém abrir a porta do quarto e dar de cara com uma cena que poderia não agradar a todos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pouco longe dali,duas figuras saíam de um táxi encostado no meio-fio da Orson Street.Não pareciam muito felizes.

---Frank, SEU BANANA! --gritou uma ruiva de cabelos curtos tirando uma bolsa,um casaco e um guarda-chuva preto do carro.---Se sua filha disser que ganhou um papel na novela das 8 e vai viajar pro Brasil,você diz "Boa viagem,meu bem!".

---E vou falar o quê?--respondeu nervoso o homem moreno,ajeitando o óculos na vista.---"Olha,Gwen,tomara que dê pane e o teu avião caia no meio do Atlântico!"

---NÃO! Você diz "Não!".O trabalho dos pais é dizer "NÃO!". Ela só tem dezesseis anos,é menor de idade! Não dá para concordar com tudo que uma pirralha diz!

---Meu bem,eu nunca ouvi falar de uma "pirralha" da altura da nossa filha.

---Não tô falando de porte físico e não me chama de "meu bem" que me dá mais raiva dessa sua passividade.--resmungou a mulher caminhando a passos largos na rua.Tá aí uma mãe super-protetora com "S" maiúsculo.

---Não,Lilly,você tá falando da idade dela,o que inclui o fato dela já poder ser considerada uma m...

---Fala!Fala a palavra com "M" que eu deixo você plantado aqui na é que já se viu,considerar uma garota que mal abandonou as fraldas de...de...mulher...

---Vem cá,dona! A senhora vai pagar a corrida ou quer que eu comece a dar palpite na criação da sua filha?!Olha que as histórias de taxista sabe-tudo não são conversa fiada! Eu sei ser um pé no saco quando eu quero! --gritou um velhinho no meio da rua.

---Ai,meu Deus,esqueci de pagar o homem!Viu o que a sua "mocinha" faz comigo,Frank?

---"**_Nossa _**_mocinha,sua vaca ruminante e rabugenta..."_--pensou Frank enquanto abria a carteira e andava em direção ao motorista.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na casa dos Tennyson - 00:20 da madrugada

---Você tá dormindo?

---...

---Porque se você estiver então vai ficar calado...

---....

---Agora se não estiver, vai falar alguma coisa ou vai fingir que tá dormindo e...

---...

---E vai me ignorar solenemente. --resmungou a garota soprando o cabelo no rosto.

---Agora me assustei com o palavrão...--murmurou o rapaz acordando.

A garota não sorriu,apenas deitou-se pro outro lado.

---Nossa,você me tira do meu sonho e não fala nada,é assim,é?Sorte a sua que eu sonhava com você. --falou ele acariciando os cabelos dela.

---Eu tô tão ferrada... --balbuciou Gwen com uma voz de criança.

---O que foi?

---Você ainda pergunta?!--indagou ela voltando-se para ele novamente.

---Ah,vamos lá...--Ben tentou começar a falar dando um abraço nela,mas foi repelido com um gesto brusco.

---A gente é muito BURRO! --explodiu a jovem apertando os lençóis contra o corpo.

---Não...

---Quer dizer,não precisa nem pensar muito pra saber que o que a gente fez não foi inteligente,e o contrário de inteligente é...BURRO! A gente fez a maior burrada das nossas vidas e vai se arrepender pelo resto delas!

---Olha,Gwen...eu entendo mas,não...

---Você entende?! O quê você entende?! Pra você isso foi só uma noite,pra mim...pra mim foi mais...--e essas últimas palavras foram pronunciadas num tom de voz baixo por uma questão de orgulho.

Aquela situação tava começando a irritar menina insuportável! Sem ela não dava pra viver,com ela muito menos...

---Já chega! Você não se decide!--gritou Ben com muita mesma.--- Ora me dá um tapa,ora um ama e depois diz que a estupidez foi culpa minha, vê se sai de cima do muro,garota! --respirou.---E além do mais quer dar uma de doutora e dizer que pra mim o que rolou hoje à noite não foi nada, porque eu não sou uma garotinha indefesa que ainda corre pra cama do papai e da mamãe quando tá trovejando...Desde quando ter sentimentos é coisa de garota?!

---Imbecil.

---Idiota.

---Eu tô indo embora pra casa dos meus pais.--falou ela firme andando em direção à porta.

---Isso,aposto que eles vão adorar saber que a filhinha deles ficou tarde da noite perambulando pelas ruas.--provocou ele tentando fazê-la ficar mais um um jeito de tê-la por perto sem se humilhar,sem ter que pedir de joelhos "Pelo amor de Deus,não me deixa aqui sozinho, se não eu vou enlouquecer!"Ben sabia que a prima se acovardava só de pensar em bronca dos alien de 20 metros?É FICHINHA. Sr.e ? O buraco é mais medo dos pais,ela ficava junto dele,mesmo que não gostasse da resolvido.

A garota parou.O tio Carl havia avisado que ela ia ficar na casa deles,mas uma coisa é ficar numa casa da família,outra é sair dessa casa para andar pelas ruas às 1:00 da manhã.Se bem que se alguém se engraçasse com ela na rua era só jogar o cara longe com um pouquinho de energia os pais perguntassem porque ela saiu da casa dos tios e do primo era só inventar uma desculpa,porque era o que não faltava já que todo mundo achava que ela e Ben viviam tendo coisa era melhor que ficar com aquele ser insuportável! Estava decidida, ela ia sair de lá o mais cedo possível,só queria esquecer que passara uma noite,ainda mais a primeira, com aquele grosso. Aquele grosso por quem ainda estava apaixonada não havia mais de um dia...Ou será que esse sentimento surgiu antes e ela não percebeu?O que importa ,apenas não aguentava mais pensar no que tinha acabado de fazer.

---Dane-se!--respondeu ela,de costas para Ben.

E com isso abriu a porta do quarto,saindo cabisbaixa.

---Pelo menos devolve a roupa de dormir da minha mãe!--gritou Ben do quarto sem se dar por vencido.

---_Droga,acabei esquecendo a minha roupa também._--pensou ela.

Já ia voltando para o junto dele quando ouviu uma voz bem **familiar**:

---Gwen!Porque diabos você está vestida desse jeito no quarto do seu primo?!


	8. O Pedido

A menina gelou quando sentiu um terrível frio subir pela mal-afamada sensação de quando você sente que algo ruim vai muito ruim.

---Alguém me explica o que é isso! --gritou a mulher atrás dela,furiosa.

---M-Mamãe...?--gemeu Gwen com a voz trêmula,virando-se lentamente.

---Não me chama assim até me explicar porque você saiu de lá vestida desse jeito!--gritou Lily entre os dentes.

(_N.A.É,acho que a mãe da Gwen preferia ver a filha saindo nua do quarto do primo,sei lá_._Tá essa foi sem graça,vou parar enquanto dá._)

---Eu...tava com sono...quer dizer sem sono...aí eu ui pegar um copo d'água....só que quando eu voltei eu me perdi no caminho...daí...--falou a menina recuando.

----Nem tenta,mocinha.--interrompeu.---Você consegue mentir pior que seu pai.

---Que barraco é esse aí? --falou Ben saindo do quarto.

---Não,não,não... isso não tá acontecendo.Não...--Gwen ameaçou chorar,enquanto via o rapaz se aproximar da mãe.

---Oi,tia!Nossa como você tá bem conservada,hein?Vou te contar!Se você fosse um pouquinho mais nova eu juro que...

---Cala a boca,seu pivete atrevido! O que você fez com a minha filha?! --gritou a mulher com o dedo em riste.

---Nada que ela não quisesse...desejasse...implorasse por gritando...--provocou ele fazendo caras e bocas.

---Ah,seu m*rda, eu vou arrebentar seus dentes!

E falando isso,avançou pra cima do sobrinho ,mas Gwen se meteu na frente e levou um tapa no rosto.

---...

---...

---É,né?A vadiazinha também merecia.--falou a mãe com a cara de nojo principiando sair do corredor.

---...

---E se você for um pouco mulher,não vai aparecer lá em casa.O banana do seu pai,também não precisa saber.

---Ô sua mal-amada, vaza daqui a pé,se não quiser sair voando!Essa casa aqui é minha,po**a! --berrou Ben vendo a mulher desaparecer no corredor e coninuou:---Veio aqui pra bater,né?Pois da próxima vez vai levar!E não tem "Mané-não-pode-bater-porque-é-mulher",já que nem isso você é!  
---...

Lily não respondeu nada,apenas coninuou andando furiosa pra longe daquela cena "detestável".

---Eu não sei o que dizer... Desculpa,anjo...É que a sua mãe me tirou do sério.--falou ele carinhoso,depois de ter certeza de que a tia já havia saído.

---...

---Fala alguma coisa...vamos lá...nem que seja pra me xingar...--Ben continuou, acariciando a cabeça dela.

---Ben...

---Fala.

---Você quer que eu te xingue,né?Então vamos lá.Pra começo de história,tira essas patas de cima de mim!--e falando isso,empurrou o corpo dele pra longe do dela.

---Fica calma,olha...--ele tentou começar.

---Olha o escambal! Se eu ficar de mal com a minha mãe por tua causa eu juro que...eu juro que...EU JURO QUE TE MATO!--gritou Gwen furiosa.

---"**Se**" você ficar de mal com a sua mãe, "**se**"?! Se toca garota, sua mãe nem quer que você bote os pés em casa!--explodiu ele.

---Por sua causa!Mas isso passa, amanhã eu vou pra casa e toda vai voltar ao normal.

---Ela te chamou de "vadia"!--gritou Ben.

---Porque acha que eu dormi com você!--replicou ela no mesmo tom.

---E o que você acha que a gente fez?Brincou de casinha?!--falou ele com a cara abismada.

---Ela não precisa saber que eu passei a noite com você,até lá eu invento uma história

---Eu confirmei!

---Eu digo que você tava contando vantagem! Desculpa é o que não falta.

---Tem razão!O que falta é gente pra acreditar!--resmungou Ben,pondo as mãos na cabeça.

---Eu vou embora daqui!

---Vai pra onde?!

---Ué,se esqueceu que antes dessa confusão a gente brigou e feio?!

---Não,mas antes você tinha onde ficar!

---Argh!Na ponte que partiu!

---Se você não tivesse saído do quarto daquele jeito,talvez a situação fosse diferente.

---Se você não fosse um grosso,isso não teria rolado.

---Se você não sofresse de TAB após uma noite de amor,eu não teria que ser grosso.

---Se você não tivesse me seduzido,eu nem teria dormido com você!

---E quem foi que teve a ideia de fazer você-sabe-o quê?!

---...

---A filhinha da mamãe! --provocou.

---Você não vale nada.

---Mas eu gosto de você,pra isso eu ás,quer saber de um segredinho?  
---Qual, estrupício?

---Eu te amo...

---Ama nada.--respondeu ela cruzando os braços.

---Amo sim, tanto que vou deixar você morar comigo até sua mãe se acalmar._E que demore um século pra isso. _

---Só se esqueceu de uma coisinha,ô,Romeu.

---O quê?  
---Você falando fica muito bonito,mas mesmo que eu quisesse ficar, e o seus pais?

---Eu dou um jeito,enquanto isso a gente vai se divertindo.

---Eu não boto mais os pés naquele quarto!--protestou.

---Quem disse que precisa por os pés?--respondeu ele com um sorrisinho safado.

E,falando isso, a segurou no colo como se fosse criancinha.

---Ah não, isso já é demais! Me coloca no chão!

---Eu não,além do mais é bom pra gente já ir treinando pra lua-de-mel...--brincou ele fazendo biquinho.

---Lua-de-mel é a mãe!--xingou ela batendo com os pulsos no colo dele.---Me solta!!

No quarto do Ben ...

---E então,o que o gênio tem em mente?--ela falou tentando se livrar daquela situação.

---Vamos por partes como diria Jack,o Estripador. Primeiro a gente tem que abrir o jogo com o pessoal antes que a sua mãe espalhe.

---Mamãe não quer nem falar disso com o papai,como é que isso iria se espalhar?

---Imagina a bela cena,mamãe fofocando com as amiguinhas que viu a filhinha perfeita sendo desvirtuada pelo priminho lascivo.--Ben falou fazendo gestos no ar.---Amiga,é pra falar o que não se fala com o marido,e têm umas que não sabem guardar segredo.

---Droga.

---É,droga.

---...

A situação tava críé onde aquilo ia parar?Num momento ela se dava bem com Deus e o mundo,de repente já havia brigado com o ex-namorado,a mãe,o primo chato e perdido uma amiga. Como a vida de uma pessoa muda assim do meio do nada?! Enquanto ela pensava nisso,Ben rompeu o silêncio.

---Ei,Gwen?

---Que foi?

---Quando sua mãe foi dar aquele tapa em mim,por que você se prostrou na frente?Teria doído menos em mim que em você.Se eu quisesse teria até segurado a mão dela.

A menina que ele já tinha até se esquecido dessa esquecido,não,porque ninguém se esquece que foi pego pela "sogrinha" na primeira mais se quase levou uns pelo menos ele poderia fingir que a cena não tinha rolado.

---Bom...eu...na hora, eu pensei que....não,eu não pensei...foi por que foi a primeira vez que agi por instinto,não por raciocínio lógico...--murmurou ela com uma expressão nula,falando automaticamente.

---E...

---E eu...e o quê mais?!

---Fala...

---Que?

---Você sabe...

---E eu...

---Você...

---Não faz pressão!

---Tá.

---E eu fiz isso porque eu te amo...

---UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--comemorou ele como se tivesse 10 anos de novo.

---Meu Deus...--falou ela com aquela cara de mãe que viu o filho comendo areia do parquinho ou da caixa do gato.

----Ei,gracinha,você vai ficar comigo?--indagou ele pulando na cama.

---Gracinha,não,que meu nome não é osso pra viver em boca de cachorro!

---Mimada.

---Safado.

---...

---...

---A gente deve ser o casal mais louco do mundo.

---Agora nós somos um casal?--perguntou a jovem levantando a cabeça.

Ele a encarou algum tempo e sorriu.Não parecia estar de brincadeira dessa ajoelhou no chão, segurou a mão dela e falou.

---Esse aqui é o pedido oficial...Quer ser minha namorada?


	9. Não Importa

---S-Sua namorada?

---É...de papel passado e tudo,linda.

---Cadê a câmera escondida?--falou ela girando a cabeça pros lados.

---Não...

---Sim,porque tem que ter uma câmera escondida por aqui,cê só pode tá brincando...

---Não tô não...--respondeu ele levantando-se e sentando ao lado dela na cama.---É sério,agora se você não quiser eu retiro a propos...

---Claro que eu quero ,seu bobo!-- Gwen interrompeu abraçando o garoto.

* * *

Melville Street,76 ,0:34 da manhã

---O que a gente vai fazer,Lily?--perguntou o homem dentro de um carro com a esposa.

---Sobre o quê?--respondeu esta, nervosa sem tirar as mãos do volante.

---Sobre a Gwen,oras!

---Eu já disse,até ela melhorar, ela fica na casa do seu irmão.

---Se ela está tão mal assim,então por que a gente não leva ela pra casa?!

---Porque ela não tá tão mal assim e já está sendo muito bem cuidada na casa dos tios!---falou a mulher parando o veículo abruptamente no meio da rua.

---Não faz isso com o carro,caramba!

* * *

Bellwood,casa dos Tennyson,quarto do Ben,0:45

---Crianças,eu ouvi gritos, tá tudo bem?--falou o pai do Ben entrando no quarto esbaforido.

---Xi, pai tá atrasado,o barraco já passou...--respondeu o rapaz calmamente.

---Ben,não...--falou a menina com a voz trêmula,já prevendo o que o primo ia dizer.

---Não,o quê,crianças?Eu não estou entendendo...Sua mãe e eu ouvimos gritos,a gente achou que vocês estivessem discutindo e a gente esperou os seus ânimos se acalmarem...--o pai explicou confuso.

---Tá,eu posso explicar tudo,mas chama a mamãe antes,tá? --o filho pediu.

* * *

Callway Street,1:02 da manhã

---Eu ainda acho que isso tá muito mal contado...--murmurou Frank timidamente.

---O quê?!--gritou a mulher num tom desafiador.

---É caô! Mentira! --respondeu ele com mais ímpeto.

---Tá me chamando de mentirosa?!

---Tô!Você inventou essa história pra me enrolar...E olha você bem que teria conseguido se eu não tivesse ouvido todo o escândalo...Eu queria ver sua reação e, parabéns,você atendeu as minhas expectativas!Só de lembrar que você encostou essa mão na nossa filha...A chamou de "vadia"...--e essas duas últimas frases ele falou fechando o punho.---Mas a melhor...a melhor foi saber que você poderia ser presa por invasão de domicílio...

---"Invasão de domicílio", não!Alto lá, que eu não arrombei portas,não entrei por janelas e nem pulei cercas!

---Você entrou na casa sem a permissão dos donos,sabotando a tranca,isso é o quê?!

---É a casa de pessoas da família,não de estranhos!

---Isso configura invasão!

---Minha filha estava lá!

---E você foi salvá-la do serial killer da vizinhança!

---Fui salvá-la dela mesma...e eu não menti...ela está doente...

* * *

Bellwood,casa dos Tennyson,quarto do Ben,1:17

---E aquela mulherzinha fez isso com você?!--perguntou Sandra perplexa.

Gwen apenas assentiu com a cabeç muito cansada pra falar e nem podia olhar nos olhos de ninguém que o Ben foi ter aquela brilhante ideia de abrir o jogo justo agora?Podia ter esperado...

---Eu vou enfiar a mão na cara daquela mulher...--falou a mãe do Ben com a expressão de raiva mais assustadora que alguém já viu.

---Tá tudo bem,tia ,já passou...

---Bem nada! Ela invade a nossa casa,arma um barraco e ainda te agride! Eu vou ligar pra lá.--replicou Sandra fazendo menção de passar a mão no celular.

---Você sabe que não vai adiantar,melhor nem tentar...e não pode rebaixar-se ao nível dela...--falou Carl tentando acalmá-la.

---Tá...pode ser...mas que dá vontade dá...Meu amor,você está bem,vai precisar de alguma coisa? --falou a moça passando a mão na marca que ficou no rosto da garota.

---Tá tudo bem,tia...--a sobrinha respondeu meio sem-graça.

---Se bem que pelo o que me contaram ,quem merecia levar um tapa,não era bem ela,não é Ben?--Carl falou olhando o filho.

---O quê?! Ela se botou na frente porque quis!--respondeu o menino ofendido.

---Mas você aprontou.

---Ei,a ideia de fazer vocês-sabem-o quê não foi minha, se é que me entendem...

---BEN!!!--gritaram todos.

---Mas não foi...--falou ele num tom meio idiota.

---Vocês tinham que ter tomado as devidas precauções antes de fazer uma coisa dessas...--falou Sandra.

---É,e agora só o tempo vai dizer se essa noite não vai ter consequências mais graves...--falou o pai,severo.

* * *

Bellwood,casa dos Tennyson,quarto do Ben,3:13

---Meus pais foram legais em deixar você ficar aqui hoje... ou pelo menos até a sua mãe se acalmar.

---Eu sei...Mas ainda podemos ter problemas pela frente.--murmurou ela, preocupada.

---E todos esses problemas a gente vai enfrentar junto...mas enquanto eles não chegam,vamos apenas pensar no aqui e no agora,tá bem?

---Tá...

---E,Gwen?

---Eu te amo.

Ele a abraçou com carinho e ela retribuiu,sentindo-se segura nos braços do amado.E foi naquele momento que eles souberam que ficariam juntos não importa o que acontecesse. Não importa quem interviesse.Não importa o que digam.

* * *

DESCULPA,GENTE!Eu sei que demorei muito pra terminar a história,mas agora é oficial, passei por alguns problemas na família,minha avó e meu pai ficaram doentes,teve as provas de final de ano no colégio,enfim,eu não tinha cabeça pra pensar em agora tá tudo bem e eu passei de ano direto,média 8,0,pra ser nisso,BOAS FÉRIAS PARA TODOS!


	10. Agradecimentos

Gente,eu decidi fazer algo diferente.Não tive inspiração para continuar os capítulos da história,por isso vou escrever uma outra,sendo continuação de "Amor Estranho",já que vocês gostaram tanto a todos por isso e muito obrigada por darem suas opiniões,comentarem e conseguirem me deixar alegre até nos momentos difí escrevendo mais fics! Feliz Natal e um excelente Ano-Novo!

Cupid Fire Girl


End file.
